


[art] Wend and Repeat (Until True)

by growlery



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows this story. It's a journey where you can't look back, you can only go forward. Turns out that's more complicated than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Wend and Repeat (Until True)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] Wend and Repeat (Until True)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757091) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer). 



> Photo taken by Douglas Earl on flickr. Texture made by xspartapuss on LJ.


End file.
